


INFERNO

by CallmeCinza



Series: Poetry for the hidden soldiers [5]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, Fire, Historical Lams, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza
Summary: I'm Burnt.





	INFERNO

_Fire is not enough._

 

I can't hear them,

my ears...

I can't feel them,

my skin...

I can't see them,

my eyes...

they all hurt,

I'm all burnt.

 

_But the fire is not enough._

 

Something burns

between our tongs,

between our thighs,

it sets fire

inside our lungs,

inside our lives.

And you breathe me,

You consume my air.

And I'm chocking,

I'm feeling again.

 

_Still, the fire is not enough._

 

Your blaze so bright,

we all want to 

devour.

I step in the bonfire

without wanting to lose,

but

what no one knows

is that you win,

you always win.

 

_Because you're more than fire can take._

 

**John woke up panting. In his lonely shack the fire was cracking, and he fell asleep thinking about him again.**

_"Alexander, do you dream of me too?"_

 

 

 


End file.
